In Between the Hackneyed Lines
by rei-blaze
Summary: [ALWAYS TAGGED AS COMPLETE] Collection of unrelated ButchKaoru drabbles and short one-shots based on random/fluffy/sweet/funny/corny/clichéd love quotes and pick-up lines. All Greens, mentions of Reds & Blues — Drabble 4: Cheer Up, Idiot!
1. If I Were to Ask You on a Date

**DISCLAIMER:**_This story is a work of fanfiction written for the sole purpose of serving fun. The author doesn't own the canon-verse and original characters._

**A/N: **_Why hello! So this one was originally written as a quick one-shot. But, some few random ideas just hit me. And, I've already seen some collection of drabbles for some pairings on other fandoms, but none (at least, I haven't seen one) on this pairing. So I just thought, why not also make for them, right? The only difference here is that each chapter will be prompted/inspired by a random, some even sappy, love quotes or pick-up lines._

_Now, please read and enjoy!_

**...**

_**Drabble One: If I Were to Ask You on a Date**_

He is downright aggravating. That overconfident smirk of his. Those damned green eyes, often holding a glint of amusement—usually if they are fixed at her.

Kaoru scowls, looking straight at the blackboard. She was the first to be here in their classroom,—no thanks to her brother, Dai, for waking her up, early—and, hitherto, no one among her classmates has still arrived.

Notwithstanding, that is not the reason why she is having a bad mood. She doesn't give a damn if all her classmates don't know how to be punctual; she isn't the one to complain, after all. The source of grim air around her has nothing to do with the class in general, but a certain, former-nemesis.

He was even more tolerable, before—that was when he was still insulting her, when an afire enmity was the only thing in between them. Back then, the guy only treated her as a nuisance. On his eyes, she was a vile being.

However, everything changed, six months ago. He started distancing himself from her. Even at times when Kaoru would blatantly mock him, the guy didn't give any other reaction other than an impassive gaze before nonchalantly turning away from her.

He had acted strange during those times—more often when he was around her, since he was perfectly normal when with his brothers or soccer team mates.

It unnerved Kaoru, thus, she confronted him. Not that she cared for him; she was just suspecting that he was up to something against her. But, the confrontation had just brought her at sea.

The guy smiled at her,—a sheepish one, not arrogant—muttering, "I am sorry, Kaoru. 'just trying to figure out something."

Kaoru was dumbfounded as he left. His smile was one thing; the way of addressing her with her given name was another. And then, what was with the dude apologizing to her?

Kaoru got all her answers the next day. Through the school's PA system, he announced his 'love' for her. All the students, teachers and other staffs in the campus served as witnesses.

It was a remarkable day for her, but not in a pleasing way. And her initial reaction, of course, was to think that it was a trap. Nevertheless, the guy presented no sign of such.

Her nightmare began from that day on.

Flirtatious smiles every now and then; perverted comments from him have become run-of-the-mill on her existence. And, it doesn't help that most people are rooting for him. Kaoru's close friends, Momoko and Miyako, advise to give him a chance. The dude's brothers plead for her to stop their brother's suffering for their sanities' sake—so much for exaggerated actors. And, heck! Even Dai, her own overprotective brother and the guy's soccer buddy, keeps telling her that the dude's not really that bad.

He was already annoying before, and he is just thrice more annoying now.

Stupid fucking Butch Jojo.

"Good morning, babe."

Say the prat's name, and he will appear.

Kaoru looks up, glowering at the new comer. As always, his I'm-so-cool-and-I'm-so-hot smirk welcomes her fiery stare.

"What do you want, Butch?" Kaoru growls.

"I want you," Butch answers without missing a beat. He sits across her, widely smiling. "I missed you."

Kaoru's scowl becomes more evident. "We see each other every day, every class, which I am very ungrateful."

"Aww, why so cold Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru stands and rounds on her desk. Stopping close to Butch, she glares down at him. She isn't really in the mood for this. "Look, Butch, will you tell me what do I need to do just so you'll already leave me alone?"

In only a bat of an eye, Butch answers, "Kiss me."

"In your dreams," Kaoru chides, grimacing at the idea of kissing him.

Yet, that countercharge isn't able to do anything to break Butch's spirit. He stands, making their height-difference apparent.

"But, Kaoru-chan," he whines, "Hershey's makes one million kisses a day. All I am asking is only one from you."

Kaoru groans. "You're crazy, Butch."

"Crazy in love with you."

Three. Butch grins as Kaoru glares at him.

"Scratch that. You're drunk."

"Nuh-uh. I am just intoxicated by you."

Two. Feeling her temper slowly breaking, Kaoru clenches her fist and grits her teeth.

"Shut up, Butch. Just shut up."

"Make me. Oh, how about you shut me up with your mouth?"

Three. That's it! Finally, Kaoru flies off the handle. Without thinking, she aims her fist on his face. She doesn't even give heed on her stance, and she neglects to calculate her momentum.

Alas, her punch hits the thin air, and she loses balance, causing her to fall.

Before totally meeting the cold floor, though, Butch catches her by wrapping his arm on her waist. Thankfully...not.

"I really love these moments when you're being such a damsel-in-distress."

"I am not in distress, and moreover I am not a damsel!" Kaoru hoists herself and turns to face him.

Big mistake. She finds her face in a very dangerous proximity with his. And, as much as she wants to pull away, Butch is none the slower. He already has his hand on the back of her head, and his free arm encases her lean frame.

"Gotcha," he whispers; hot breath wafting against Kaoru's cheeks.

"Y–you – Butch – y–you're – close – your face – too close," Kaoru utters, silently cussing her failure to make a coherent comeback.

Butch chuckles. "Am I?"

Kaoru glares in spite of the blush threatening to become evident on her face. "Let me go."

"Heh, only if you answer me, Kaoru-chan. Just yes or no. No other answer will be accepted. And, whatever your answer will be, you ought to comply."

Kaoru gives a quizzical look. Nonetheless, she answers, "S-shoot."

"...'ya sure you'll oblige base on your answer?"

"I have one word."

Butch smirks. "Alright, Kaoru-chan. Here's the question," he pauses for an added suspense, and snickers as Kaoru scowls in annoyance, "So, if I were to ask you on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

Bewildered, Kaoru blinks. She bites her bottom lip, intently pondering for her answer.

Few seconds have passed. "No," is her firm response.

There's another pregnant pause before Butch disentangles his hand from her dark locks, and unwraps his arm from her middle.

With a wide smile gracing his feature, he says, "Ok then, Kaoru-chan. Saturday, six p.m., I'll get you at your house." He winks, then turns to walk for his assigned homeroom seat.

"W-wait!" Kaoru protests, "Not fair! I mean, my answer is 'yes!'"

Butch fronts back at her, pouting. "But you already said, 'No', Kaoru-chan."

"I was just confused! You tricked me! Yes, the answer is 'yes', damn it!"

For a spell, Butch stares at her. He sighs, then asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," he mutters, and makes an expression which is close to disappointment.

Even so, it doesn't take a minute when he grins again. "Saturday. Six pm. Be ready."

"What?! But–"

"And, no but's, Kaoru-chan," he cuts in, his voice more serious than earlier. "What happened to the 'I have one word?'"

Butch stops briefly to wait for Kaoru's response.

Nothing.

"So Saturday at six. That's final," Butch states.

And, right on cue, after his last word, a group of classmates arrives. They cast curious stares at the two—Kaoru who's still rooted on the same place, her mouth hanging ajar; and Butch who's already sitting, a very pleased smile on his countenance.

Flabbergasted, Kaoru just stares at him as she tries to comprehend everything.

Then, at last, it dawns to her. Her eyes widen.

Butch didn't really give her choices when he asked the question, now did he?


	2. I Love Him

_**Drabble Two: I Love Him**_

Himeko Shirogane just doesn't know how to give up. Even if the entire Tokyo High School is aware that Butch Jojo and Kaoru Matsubara are already together, she still refuses to believe it herself.

Butch is hers. He has always been hers,—in her dreams, anyway—so a certain tomboy doesn't have any right on him.

Himeko can't lose to Kaoru. No, losing has never been in her vocabulary. She will show that tomboy who's really the right one for Butch Jojo.

Himeko approaches Kaoru as the latter is busy on arranging something on her locker.

"If it isn't the bitchy tomboy who dared steal my guy," Himeko speaks, spitting venoms in every syllable.

Hearing that familiar and unpleasing voice, Kaoru sighs in frustration. She closes her locker carefully, and faces Himeko. "He's never been yours to begin with."

Himeko laughs humorlessly. "You're ill-fitting for each other. Just look at yourself." She gazes at Kaoru from head to toe. Grimacing, she continues, "You dresses and acts even more guy-like than the real boys here. You're not the right one for my dear Butch."

"And a whore-esque girl like you is much fitting for him, right?" Kaoru asks in amusement, as a daring brow shoots up.

In response, the other female narrows her eyes. "Listen here, Kaoru Matsubara. I love Butch more than anything and anyone. I've known him longer than you do. I can make him happy. And unlike you, I can give everything he wants, everything he needs." She slightly tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "So what can a tomboy, like you, do for him? You're implying that you're better than me. What's your excuse?" She smiles mockingly.

Kaoru just doesn't want to do anything with her. She should have already walked away from her, earlier. But maybe, it is already the right time to end this game between the two of them. She has to open Himeko Shirogane's eyes to the reality.

"I..." Kaoru mutters, "I love Butch."

"What? That's all." Himeko smirks, confident that Kaoru doesn't have any good reason to claim that she's a better girl for Butch.

Kaoru stares intently at her.

And more than a stinging slap, she has spoken the truth to Himeko.

"And he loves me."

Just like that, silence has never felt so sweet.


	3. You Look Like My Fourth Girlfriend

_**Drabble Three: You Look Exactly Like My Fourth Girlfriend**_

She was just minding her own, silently reading inside the library, when someone decided to take the seat across her. She would have ignored them, except she felt like a pair of eyes was trying to burn holes on her head.

Irritated, Kaoru angled her face up to see who was the person in front of her. The moment she was met by those twinkling, green eyes and that ever-so-presented smirk, she instantly regretted looking up.

Watching with delight was none other than the person whose day wasn't complete without pestering her, the middle of the infamous triplets or 'The Triplets' as how people had tagged them, the biggest pervert and flirt of their school, the one and only Butch Jojo himself.

"Finally, babe, you give me a nice view on your beautiful and sexy feature," Butch beamed.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. Until now, she couldn't still believe the fact that her best friends, Momoko and Miyako, were dating this bastard's brothers. She didn't have any problem with the other two Jojo's, truth to be told. Boomer was always the sweet one; undeniably charming and caring, especially to Miyako. Brick was the typical arrogant guy alright, but beyond all doubts, he was still head over heels for Momoko, and he would do anything to keep his girl.

While Butch? He was never the better. He was smart, okay, she wouldn't argue. He was great in sports, she would give that. He was good-looking; she would lie if she said it the other way. Still, conceited would not even begin to describe his personality. He was just the jerk of all the jerks. And what was more annoying was the fact that his favorite pastime was none other than to bug Kaoru.

Kaoru frowned at the thought. She should really blame her best friends and their boyfriends on this. If it wasn't because of them, she and Butch would never come to know each other. And, her life would be a lot more peaceful and better without him in it.

"Aaaww, Kaoru-chan is ignoring me! She doesn't love me!"

With that childish whine, Kaoru snapped out of her trance. She glared at the immaturely pouting guy. "The hell, Butch."

Butch grinned, gratified at the fact that he was able to get her attention back. "You know what? I just realized something when I was staring at you, earlier."

Kaoru didn't speak, and Butch took it as his cue to continue. "I realized that you look exactly like my fourth girlfriend."

It was really none of Kaoru's business. He could say that she looked exactly like all of his girlfriends, for all she cared.

However, before she could even think, she had already found herself blurting out, "How many girlfriends had you already have?"

Butch's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. Then, without any qualms, he gave his answer.

"Three."


	4. Cheer Up, Idiot!

**A/N:** _So I'm gonna label it as complete, seeing that each chapter can actually stand alone. But don't worry the updates will not stop here. Heh._

_Anyway, sorry if my chapters are short. xD But what d'ya have to expect? These stuffs are just mostly drabbles, so... Haha, you have to bear with the lengths, but I'm still gonna write some longer ones. 'depends if I don't feel lazy, which I usually does. :P_

_Oookay, let's go on with the story, yeah? It's a li'l bit rushed, and blame it on my muse since it struck while I was sleepy. xD But, it's longer than the last two chapters, so enjoy!_

**...**

**Installment Four: Cheer Up, Idiot!**

_"The greatest challenge of being a friend is not just listening when words are spoken, but hearing and feeling when there is nothing but silence."_

**вυтcн•кασяυ вυтcн•кασяυ вυтcн•кασяυ**

This wasn't what Kaoru was expecting to see when she decided to come here in the park. On one of the benches, her annoying counterpart—her alter ego's annoying counterpart, to be precise—was sitting. She wouldn't have really cared, and she would have just pretended that she didn't see him, but when she sent a better look at the green Ruff, Kaoru noticed that something was off about him. His feature was set in a firm scowl, while he was glaring at the space. By the look of it, he was apparently in a foul mood.

Absentmindedly, Kaoru sauntered to Butch. She stopped just a few feet in front of him.

Sensing someone's presence, Butch looked up, and his frown deepened on recognizing the person.

"What do you want?" he asked, the corner of his upper lip raising in contempt.

In response, Kaoru just scoffed.

Three years. It had been three years since Him was defeated, and since the number of crimes in the entire Tokyo City had dropped, somehow. Within those past three years, a lot of things had already changed.

After Him's fall, the Rowdy Ruff Boys were revived through the use of Chemical Z, however, with a side-effect. From their original age of ten when they were destroyed, the boys were born, once more, as fifteen-year-old teens, which made them two years older than the young heroines.

Currently, the boys are eighteen, and the girls are sixteen. They were already different from what they were, three years ago; a couple of years had definitely done a lot of changes on them, especially on physical aspects.

On the other hand, few things had still remained. The hostility in between Butch and Kaoru, for instance; even after three years, they weren't still able to outgrow their childish hates for each other. They were just nowhere near like his brothers and her closest friends—Boomer and Miyako were already dating, while Brick and Momoko were on the process of going there.

"Leave now, Matsubara," Butch whispered unexpectedly, looking away as if afraid that Kaoru would be able to read something through his eyes. "My day is already bad enough, and I can't have you making it worse."

In lieu of leaving, Kaoru stared at Butch, not realizing that her expression had, somehow, softened. There was just something on the way the Ruff was acting that made her want to stay, right there, near him. She just didn't feel like it was right to leave him alone, furthermore, if he was like this.

Kaoru sighed, before sitting next to him. "Trouble with siblings, I suppose?" she said, tilting her head up to look at the sky.

"That's none of your business," Butch answered, his tone far from appreciative.

Kaoru snorted. The jerk. Why couldn't he just pretend to be nice, even for once? "Perhaps. But it doesn't hurt to tell it to other people, y'know? It may help you to feel better."

He didn't answer. He just remained staring at nothing in particular, and frowning. Kaoru took it as a cue to just shut her mouth.

Silence settled in between for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, but an oddly comfortable one.

Kaoru gave Butch a sideway glance, head still tilted upwards. This mood. Butch's current mood. It was very familiar to her. She knew that unwelcomed feeling, and fortunately, she also knew how to get rid of it.

Sighing yet again, Kaoru ran a hand on her dark locks, and stood. She stared at Butch, and without warning, grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell!" Butch exclaimed, surprised, as the young woman pulled him from his seat. "Didn't you understand me earlier? I told you I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Kaoru answered, rolling her eyes. She walked, still holding Butch's wrist, and forced him to catch her pace. "But, nothing's gonna happen if you'll just sulk here all day. I know what you need, so be thankful, idiot, I am doing you a favor."

Butch frowned, but said nothing. Looking down, he realized that Kaoru still had a grip on his wrist.

He looked away and kept following her, a warm feeling starting to creep across his face.

Just who would thought that his crazy hope of having his secret crush hold his hand, wasn't exactly that impossible?

**вυтcн•кασяυ вυтcн•кασяυ вυтcн•кασяυ**

She'd spent half of her savings for a week on playing a couple of arcade games and buying some foods. She'd used her time which was supposed to be allotted on doing her homeworks and watching her favorite sports channel on television. Bluntly put, she'd sacrificed a lot of things this day.

But, she regretted nothing, if the price was to see Butch lighten up. She didn't know what had hit her head to think of cheering him up, but she already did and she was surprisingly happy with the result.

"Man, that's awesome," Butch said, stretching his hands upward, as they walked.

"Glad you had fun, dude," Kaoru answered, grinning and punching his shoulder playfully.

'Come to think of it, we can actually act like good friends if we just wanted to,' she mentally noted. She was too engaged on thinking that she didn't notice Butch slowly falling behind, as she continued walking.

"Uh, Kaoru," Butch called, his voice low and surprisingly gentle.

Kaoru stopped, finally noticing that Butch wasn't next to her anymore. She looked back, and blinked. "Yeah?"

Butch's expression was serious, as he stared at her. "Why did you do it? I mean, what you did... for me."

Kaoru stared at him for quite a while before she answered, shrugging, "'dunno. Perhaps, because I can understand how you feel, even if you didn't tell me. I have siblings too, remember? So I am aware how uneasy it is every time you get into an argument with them."

"But, I didn't even confirm that I really have a trouble with my brothers." Butch raised a brow, and walked to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaoru said, nodding, "but as if words are always needed to be spoken." She put her entwined hands on the back her head, and started walking again.

Butch gave a single hum, and followed Kaoru.

It didn't already take them long to reach Kaoru's house.

"So, let's call it a day," Kaoru said, smiling, "I'll just see 'ya. Thanks for walking me home, though it's not already necessary."

Butch chuckled. "Yeah, see ya."

As Kaoru was just about to run for the door of their house, Butch suddenly caught her wrist to stop her. Kaoru turned back to him, raising an inquisitive brow.

He gulped. "I... I just forget something."

"What is—"

But, Kaoru wasn't already able to ask the question, because suddenly Butch's lips was on hers, barring her from further speaking.

And, as quick as it happened, the kiss ended. Butch brought his mouth near her ear, and whispered, "Thank you. For cheering me up."

He leaned away and saw Kaoru staring at him, wide-eyed, face flushed. He grinned.

Finding her really cute with the pink hue on her cheeks, he couldn't help but steal another quick kiss on the lips, before he ran away, waving a hand.

Few seconds later, Butch chuckled as he heard Kaoru shout, "That's my first kiss, asshole!"


End file.
